Automotive manufacturers typically mass produce vehicles in standard configurations, as it is not efficient or economical to produce configurations for which there is limited demand. For example, it may be worth establishing an assembly line for a configuration with a demand of 1,500 units per year, but not for a configuration with a demand of 800 units per year. However, it may be desirable for many automotive fleets to have special features. For example, it may be desirable for garbage trucks to have right-side steering wheels and/or standing driving cabs. Likewise, it may be desirable for auto-haulers to have narrower hoods so that standard auto hauler racks may be mounted on the truck. In such cases, automotive modification companies profitably fill the void, modifying vehicles to meet the requirements of specific applications.
An auto hauler rack, an example of which is indicated in general at 10 in FIG. 1, is typically mounted onto the chassis of a vehicle, such as truck 12. The rack features a number of auto transport platforms, such as 14 and 16, that support automobiles so that they may be transported on the highway. The upper auto transport platforms are supported by a number of generally vertical support posts. Forward support posts 18a and 18b feature top end portions attached to the auto transport platform or head rack 14 and bottom end portions attached to the outer extremes of the front bumper 19 of the truck 12.
Auto hauler rack manufacturers typically manufacture their racks with a standard horizontal width between the rack forward supports posts, indicated by arrows 22 in FIG. 1. Furthermore, most truck manufacturers produce trucks where the hood of the truck articulates, tilts or pivots forward to provide access to the engine compartment. The hood typically includes the engine cover 24 and fenders 26a and 26b. This creates a fitment issue if the combined width of the engine cover 24 and fenders 26a and 26b exceeds the horizontal width 22 between the rack forward support posts. More specifically, the hood is unable to flip forward due to the outer portions of the fenders 26a and 26b contacting the forward support posts. This issue limits the options as to what model trucks may be used with what model racks.
Other types of equipment that feature forward support posts also may have a horizontal width between the forward support posts that prevents use of some truck models.
A need therefore exists for a method and components that permit truck hoods or fenders to be modified by being narrowed for use in specialized applications.